Ant-Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|origin = Marvel Cinematic Universe: Ant-Man (2015) |species = Human |occupation = Superhero Worker at Baskin-Robbins Vistacorp worker (formerly) Consultant for X-Con Security Partner of Wasp |home = San Francisco, California |goal = |family = Maggie Lang (ex-wife) Cassie Lang (daughter) |friends = Hope Van Dyne/Wasp (girlfriend), Hank Pym, his ex-wife Maggie Lang]], Cassie Lang, Jim Paxton, Luis (best friend), Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, Bucky Barnes, Jimmy Woo, Dave, Kurt, Ants, Janet van Dyne, Bryan, Peachy, Dale, Karapetyan, Ava Starr/Ghost, Bill Foster, Iron Man, War Machine, Hulk, Nebula, Rocket Raccoon, Captain Marvel, Thor Odinson, Star-Lord, Gamora, Mantis, Drax the Destroyer, Valkyrie, Black Panther, Shuri |romance = Hope Van Dyne/Wasp (girlfriend) Maggie Lang (ex-wife) |enemies = Ava Starr/Ghost (formerly), Geoff Zorick , Christine Everhart, Darren Cross, Mitchell Carson, Ten Rings, Iron Man (formerly), War Machine (formerly), Vision, Spider-Man (formerly), Black Panther (formerly), Thaddeus Ross, Sonny Burch, Uzman, Bill Foster (formerly), Jim Paxton (formerly), Thanos, Black Order, Chitauri, Leviathans, Chitauri Gorillas, Sakaarans, Outriders, Nebula (alternate timeline) |powers = Size Reduction Insect Communication Control Size Addition Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability |possessions = Ant-Man suit |type_of_hero = Pure Good Size-Shifting Superhero }} Scott Lang (also known as Ant-Man) is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He is the titular main protagonist of the 2015 film Ant-Man, a main character in Captain America: Civil War, one of the titular characters and the male protagonist of Ant-Man and the Wasp. and one of the titular protagonists of Avengers: Endgame. Personality Occasionally, Scott comitted a crime when he said he would stop for their daughter's sake, only he began stealing for his daughter's best interests. At first when he left prison and decided not to join Luis, Kurt, nor Dave in a life of crime, he wanted to change for his daughter. However, after not being able to see her, Scott joined to provide for her. He was very star-struck when he met Captain America and Scarlet Witch, as they were renouned superheroes from what he heard. Scott was very loyal and respectful towards them, even calling him "Cap" like the rest of Steve's friends. Especially during their first meeting, Lang said it was a great honor to meeting him. Ant-Man respected them enought o even making a distraction that allowed Bucky and Steve to escape. However, he was mistrustful of Tony Stark, even stating that his mentor Hank was right that he should never trust a Stark. However, his opinion changed of Stark, especially coming to him with Captain America to convince Tony in helping him. Physical Appearance Scott is a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. As Ant-Man, he wears a helmet shaped like an ant and where his eyes of the helmet are red. Powers and Abilities Ant-Man Suit abilities * 'Size Manipulation: '''Scott can manipulate his size with the Ant-Man suit. He can either shrink or enlarge. Appearances ''Ant-Man '' Captain America: Civil War '' ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' ''Avengers: Endgame'' Relationships Hope Van Dyne Cassie Lang Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:The Avengers Characters